Talento Innato
by VannaB
Summary: Todos tiene un talento que los diferencia del resto, Aunque no te hayas dado cuenta cual. /AntonioxLovino-EspañaxS.Italia/ /ONE-SHOT/


¡WELCOME! Este es el primer fanfic que he escrito en mi vida ¡Y mas encima de Hetalia! fue una dedicacion a una persona muy querida mia, la cual queria que le escribiera algo y ahi lo tuvo xD.

Sinceramente, no soy muy fanatica a la pareja cofcofprefieroGerIta,PrussiaAustriaoUKUSA(SEH,ENESEORDEN)cofcof asi que dudo volver a escribir sobre estos dos a menos que ella me amenace "gentilmente" de vuelta xD

Espero no haber sido muy OOC con los personajes y que la historia me haya quedado decente. de antemano, mil disculpas por las faltas de ortografia y el intento horrible de humor (?)

**DISCLAIMER=** _Ningunos de los personajes de Hetalia me pertenecen, si esto fuera asi, no me dedicaria a escribir esto, sabria hablar japones y la serie no hubiera llegado a ser tan famosa (?) _

* * *

**Talento Innato**

- ¡Como si quisiera verlo TODOS los días para que ahora venga y me interrumpa mi UNICO momento de paz! Además ¿Qué tiene de interesante venir a conocer mi casa? ¡Como si fuera muy distinta la suya! – Gritaba en pleno plan bochornoso un joven de cabello castaño, alto y con un rulo que solía llamar la atención a cualquiera que lo viera por primera vez. Si, Este muchacho es Lovino Vargas, mejor conocido como Italia Romano - ¡y que quede claro que no estoy haciendo esto por el! ¡En lo absoluto!... para nada.- gritaba, a si mismo aparentemente, desesperado mientras acomodaba su hogar.

¿Por qué tanto alboroto en el mayor de los dos italianos, te preguntaras? Bueno, la cuestión es mucho más fácil de lo que parece. Pasando su tiempo en la casa del español Antonio Fernández Carriedo (la cual es una OBVIA muestra de desperdiciar su tiempo, porque tampoco es como si lo quisiera ir a ver ¡para nada!) Surgió la "curiosa" propuesta por parte de él, sobre ir a visitar la casa del tano…

_-q…q...q ¿¡Que!? ¡¿Con que necesidad tienes que ir a ver mi casa?!- gritaba desesperado el menor, sintiendo el calor que subía a sus mejillas, porque señores ¡eso no era un sonrojo!_

_-¡Pero qué estás diciendo tío! – Exclamaba en un tono cantor el español – ¡TENGO que conocer tu casa! ¡Seguro que tiene muchas cosas GENIALES! ¡NO PUEDO ESPERAR A VERLA! –El tono "soñador" del español le daba escalofríos al tano ¿Cómo podía ser tan apasionado en absolutamente TODO?- ¡El arte! ¡La música! ¡La comida! ¡Debe ser TAAAN maravilloso!-_

_-...- Lovino se encontraba mirándolo fijamente, Antonio ya se había perdido en sus fantasías del "mundo maravilloso" en el que se encontraba._

_El nunca lo va a admitir, pero no encontraba lo "maravilloso" de su cultura, su hermano menor había heredado todo lo artístico de su abuelo y por eso mismo, el siempre había sido el favorito… ¡Pero él debía tener cosas buenas! O eso al menos creía…_

_-… ¡Y no puedo esperar a hacer eso! Debe ser bastante bueno ¿no Romano?... ¿Lovino?- El español había parado su monologo al mismo tiempo que veía la cara del italiano cabizbajo, sumergido en sus pensamientos- oye ¿te encuentras bien?-_

_-… ¿Eh? ¿Qué dices idiota? ¡Porque debería de estarlo! ¡ARGHHH! el pensar en ver tu cara todo el día en mi casa me enfurece ¡pero como no me queda otra alternativa te dejare ir! ¡Para que te des cuenta de lo buena persona que soy!_ _- y proclamando esto, el italiano se fue a su hogar dejando a Antonio solo con sus pensamientos sobre la bella Italia._

-¡ese idiota! con la despaches con la que viene a hablarme a MI, pero ya va a ver ¡lo voy a sorprender!- Proclamaba el joven, en un tono casi malévolo.

-¿A quién vas a sorprender lovi~? – canturreaba cierto hombre castaño detrás del tano, Provocando un sobresalto y el "susto de su vida" al menor.

-t-t-t-t-¡tu! –lo señalaba con el dedo- ¿¡Como entraste!? Además, ¿Quién te dio el permiso?- El español lo ignoraba, observando como un niño emocionado sus alrededores- _¡Tu sei stupido! _¡NO ME IGNORES! – Gritaba colerizado el italiano

-¿Ah? ¡Ah! Perdón tío, es que estaba viendo estas cosas que hay aquí, ¿Si que son currados en el arte, eh? – Comentaba con alegría Antonio, Mientras miraba una pintura colgada en una pared "_**La Belle Ferronière**_**" **se llamaba.

-¿Ah? ¿Pero qué dices? Esa pintura no es mía… es de Feliciano- Decía el joven mientras agachaba la mirada. Olvidándose completamente de su rabieta anterior.

-¿Ah? ¿Veneciano hizo esto? ¡Pero qué sorpresa! ¡Si ha heredado el talento de su abuelo! ¿No? ¡Debe sentirse muy orgulloso! ¡Yo me lo sentiría! Y tú también lo estas ¿no romano? ¡Con tener un hermano con semejante talento!- Y ahí empezaba de vuelta con su monologo de lo maravilloso de las cosas… Estaba arto, no podía ser que encontrara maravilloso todo ¡No podía ser! Y más encima andar alabando a su hermano ¡si tanto lo impresionaba que vaya a SU casa y vea todo lo que tiene! Estaba en la suya ahora _¡Que le prestara atención solamente a EL!_

-¡Óyeme tu! ¡gallego! – su ira se incremento mientras caminaba hacia el - ¡Has venido a mi casa para ver sobre MI cultura y MIS costumbres! ¿No es así? Bueno, entonces ¡Déjate de alagar al estúpido de mi hermano menor! Si tan genial piensas que es ¡Vete con él! ¡Tal vez así seas más feliz! _¡stupido!-_ Mientras decía esto romano se le acercaba cada vez más, rojo de la ira. Terminando en una posición de acorralamiento total.

En ese momento, Antonio río.

-q-q-q-¿¡Que te pasa!? ¡No ves que voy en serio y tú te vienes a reírme en la cara! Si nunca voy a poder entende….- En un movimiento inesperado, Antonio lo agarra de las muñecas, en un acto el cual el italiano no pudo prevenir, dándolo vuelta, provocando que él sea el acorralado en este momento. Lovino no pudo hacer otra cosa más que sonrojarse. – ¡Que te crees que estás haciendo imbécil! S-s-s-¡Suéltame! ¡Ahora! ¡Si no quieres que te pase… algo! – Intentaba forcejear, en vano. La risa de Antonio seguía - ¿¡Quieres dejar de reírte!?-

En ese momento, El español lo miro a los ojos, dedicándole la sonrisa más hermosa que haya visto… ¡Qué va! El no pensó en eso, ¿O sí? –Te ves TAAAAN lindo en estos momentos- Dios, esa sonrisa sí que le quedaba bien… ok, la última vez que aceptaba una comida de su hermano, seguro que el macho-patatas le había puesto algo… algunas de esas cosas que comen los alemanes ¿cómo se llamaban? ¡AH SI! ¡Wurst!

-B-b-bueno, está bien, está bien ¿me quieres soltar? – raramente, muy en el fondo, pero MUY en el fondo, casi escarbando en el fondo, no quería que el español se alejara, se sentía ¿cómo decirlo sin herir su orgullo? _Confortable_.

-¡Nop! ¡No seas aguafiestas tío! ¡Me siento de maravilla así!... ¿tú no? – A medida que hablaba el mayor se le iba acercando cada vez más al joven tano… hasta que ocurrió lo inevitable y que por fuerza de la inercia debía ocurrir ya que estaban histeriqueando demasiado. Pero no por acción del mayor, si no que el joven acerco sus labios a su querido español, sellándolos a los de él.

Sus labios empezaban a moverse sincronizadamente mientras su respiración se relajaba. Disfrutando el momento intimo que compartían ambos. Los labios del español empezaban a dominar el beso, volviéndolo más lento y húmedo. Controlando la pasión con la que había empezado Romano. Sus lenguas chocaban y enredaban, como un rito sensual que solo los dos entendían. Lovino pasaba los brazos atrás del cuello del español, profundizando el beso, mientras inconscientemente acariciaba los cabellos de este. Antonio, como recompensando las caricias del tano. Hacia lo mismo con él, acariciando su pelo suavemente, tocando la zona erógena de este.

-a-¡Ah! ¡Antonio!-Quebraba el beso Lovino para así dejar escapar los suspiros que querían salir de su garganta. Mientras Antonio solo buscaba los labios de este, tratando de seguir saboreando lo dulce que eran estos, _adictivos_, mientras seguía acariciando el pelo de él.

La vergüenza que sentía el joven en ese momento era inimaginable pero, como buen amante que son los italianos, sabía dejarse llevar para disfrutar el momento.

El español simplemente tenía la mente ida. Intoxicado con las sensaciones _maravillosas _que provocaban ese cuerpo italiano. Aprisionaba cada vez más el cuerpo del italiano contra el mural en el que se encontraba la pintura. Dejando en paz el pelo de su querido tano para concentrarse en otros lados. Lovino solo se dedicaba a abrazar con fuerza el cuello de Antonio, suspirando en su oído.

Todo parecía tan perfecto, tan genial, tan mágico. Ambos habían olvidado absolutamente todo lo que había pasado antes del desborde pasional, además, como si interesara en estos momentos. Para ellos solo importaba el otro.

Las manos de Antonio bajaban cada vez más, acariciando cada rastro de piel posible. Adorándola, admirándola. Llegando finalmente a las caderas de este, las cuales se dedico a acariciar y mimar con una suavidad increíble. Provocando mas gemidos del joven Romano…

Todo parecía que se iba a concretar ¡Por fin! ¡Iba a ocurrir lo que tanto ansiaba! Un gemido insistente salió de la garganta de romano, tratando de apresurar al español.

Este capto la indirecta y se dedico a dar pequeños besos en el cuello del italiano, antes de proseguir con sus intenciones, colocando las manos en el pantalón de este, tratando de bajárselos…

-_¡Fratello! ¡Fratello! _¡Vine a visitarte!- Un portazo se escucho en la sala. Tirando toda la magia y pasión a la mierda. No es que no tuviera algo en contra de él… pero en estos momentos, el español le deseaba lo peor... – ¿Lovino? ¿Antonio? ¿A que están jugando? ¡Puedo jugar también! ¡Alemania! ¡Alemania! ¡Ven a jugar conmigo!- Aja, no podría ser otro que Italia del norte, o Veneciano, o simplemente Feliciano o Feli para los amigos (los cuales no eran muchos). La PEOR persona para interrumpir estos momentos.

-…- la cara de desconcierto y horror de Lovino no tenia nombre… simplemente se dedicaba a ver la situación en la que se encontraba. El, acorralado contra la pared, abrazando el cuello de Antonio mientras este tenía sus manos_ descaradamente_ puestas dentro de su pantalón, el cual cabía decir que estaba como a 3 cm más bajo que su posición original… y… y, ¿¡No tenía la camisa!? ¿Desde cuándo no la tenía puesta? Y… y… ¡El idiota seguía con las manos dentro de su pantalón! ¡Y con su hermano mirándolo! Esto no tenía sentido… ¡No lo tenía! – ¡ARRGHH! ¡_Suéltame pervertido_! – Con toda la fuerza que poseía de un momento a otro, agarro un tomate, el cual parecía que tenía cerca (o que simplemente llevaba en el o los invocaba con una magia parecida a la que utilizaba Arthur para "ocasiones especiales") y la embarro en toda la cara del español. Separándose bruscamente de él y gritando varias frases en italiano, las cuales es preferible no transcribir en todo el buen sentido del vocabulario…

-¡Ya ya, hombre! ¡Ni que fuera la gran cosa! No ves que veneciano se queje en lo absoluto, ¿No?- Exclamaba el español, mientras trataba de controlar los humos que parecían salir de las orejas de su (casi) amante mientras trata de limpiarse los rastros de tomate que quedaron en su cara.

Ambos voltean su cara para ver al menor de los dos italianos, el cual parecía estar disfrutando mucho la escena (o eso pareciera, Feliciano siempre tuvo la misma cara a menos que su vida se viera amenazada) mientras en el aire se podía oír su característico "Veeee"

-¡Arghhh! bueno, bueno, ¡Ya me tienen cansado! ¡Feliciano! Ven a verme otro día –Se voltea amenazadoramente al español, mientras lo señala con un dedo - ¡Y tú! Te vienes conmigo- Rápidamente lo agarra y lo arrastra mientras se dirigía a su hermano la salida para así cerrarle la puerta en la cara con una violencia increíble.

Lovino agarro con más fuerza a Antonio y lo tiro contra la pared más cercana que tenia, mientras este, en un acto de reflejo, se agachaba hasta quedar encogido y sentado en el piso admirando la fuerza que de un momento a otro poseía el tano.

-¡Eh Lovi! ¡No seas tan exagerado hombre! ¡Ni que nos hubiera visto en plena faena! – Se trataba de excusar Antonio, Advirtiendo el peligro que se le acercaba.

- _¡Chiudi il culo!- _Expresaba en un tono amenazante Lovino mientras se le acercaba cada vez más a Antonio y el pobre español temía por su vida.-Aun no he acabado contigo- Al mismo tiempo que decía esto, el italiano ya se había acercado lo suficiente al otro hombre. Se agachó mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. Después de estar un tiempo mirándose a los ojos el italiano decide proseguir tomando la cara del español y lamiendo un poco de los rastros de tomate que quedaron en su cara, Disfrutando el momento – Mmmmh, no esta TAN mal ¡si al final soy mejor cocinero que ese francés afeminado! – Hablaba para sí mismo el joven mientras seguía lamiendo los restos, tratando de dejar la cara de Antonio lo más limpia posible.

Este, mientras tanto, estaba paralizado con el repentino cambio de humor del joven "¿Sera Bipolar?" pensaba expectante. No es que la acción le desagradara, al contrario, Le empezaba a gustar esos cambios de actitud suyas. Tan características y tan suyas que lo hacían parecen adorable.

Y eso, sin duda, es un talento innato.

_**¡FINITO!**_

_**------------------**_

¡Y ahi termino! espero que lo hayan disfrutado y manifiesten su aprecio por mi fic con un humilde review (NOESUNAINDIRECTA=D)__

Acepto que me tiren tomates, que me soy pobre y me hacen falta xD

Bye bye~


End file.
